


February 17, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''What a boring preacher!''  Amos said after he read Supergirl's text.





	February 17, 2003

I never created DC.

''What a boring preacher!'' Amos said after he read Supergirl's text and scowled during his new sermon.

THE END


End file.
